Thank You
by allyann
Summary: Iroh and Korra talk about Korra's hardships, Iroh sharing an open ear and words of wisdom when Korra has nowhere else to turn.


Thank you

Korra trudged past the trees, collecting nuts as she went. She kicked branches aside and every now and then she would toss a rock into the air. She had so much on her mind and nobody to share it with. Of course she had her friends but there were somethings they couldn't understand, they wouldn't understand. Only one person could ever understand.

She marched into a large clearing on the small island they had come ashore on a few nights before. The crew had decided that perhaps they needed to find a place to dock, just in case the attack on the City took longer than expected. The island was within view of the City and now all of General Iroh's war committee was focusing on a strategy for taking the City back with the least amount of casualties to citizens while still giving the best possible chance for success.

Korra threw her bag of nuts to the ground and glared up into the sky, feeling the warm midday sun radiating across her back. She settled herself into a seated position, inhaled with gusto and then shut her eyes. She focused on her breathing, feeling her chest rise and fall.

In her mind she thought, _Oh Aang. Please, I need your help. I need guidance. I'm all alone._

_You are never alone Korra. _Aang appeared in front of Korra, sitting cross-legged. He was surrounded by a warm, welcoming air, that brushed Korra's cheeks with an electric buzz. He was tinted in an orange light, making him appear dazzling.

_But Aang, this is the first time I have ever actually been able to talk to you! Before this I was closed off completely from the spiritual world._

_Yes Korra I know. But I am here now, because you have begun to balance yourself._

_What? How?_

_Korra, my dear, you have begun to look inside yourself, to be more than you originally thought you were. You have always been ferocious and strong and stubborn. But now you have acquired the ability to be centered, balanced. You have found true friendship and love. You have begun to open you other chakras, to expose your spirit to the entire spirit world. I am proud of you Korra._

_So let me get this straight…because I have found friends and….love I am now more open to this Avatar spirit-y blab batty gook?_

_Yes Korra, that is correct. Continue to explore the realms of your heart and soul and I believe you will soon be able to open yourself fully to the spirit world._

Aang's body began to fade, departing back into the spirit world leaving Korra feeling better, but still alone.

"Thank you Aang," Korra whispered, turning to stand. As she bent to pick up the her bag, she turned to see General Iroh coming through the trees.

"Korra. I was looking for you." He sauntered toward her a crooked smile on his face. He stood in front of her, eyebrows raise at the sight of her face.

"Are you alright?" he asked, pulling her towards him, hands on the small of her back. Her face was confused, and worried, but also enlightened, as though she had come to some sort of conclusion.

She turned her face up to his, hands caressing his chest absentmindedly. "I…I just talked to Aang." she said unsteadily.

"That's great Korra!" he said, pulling her closer to him, smiling into her soft hair.

"I know it is. He just said some stuff that I have to think about." She paused, looking into Iroh's strong face. His chiseled, chin, dark locks, intelligent but playful eyes. And his soft lips, so sweet and tender and…

Korra pulled him down onto the grass so that he was laying next to her, hand clasped with hers and legs wound up in a tangled mess. He looked at her, hair falling in her face, eyes glowing with passion and spirit, and felt his heart churn. He couldn't fight it anymore. He would have to tell her the truth. If something happened in the coming days and he hadn't told her how he felt…The thought was unbearable.

"Tell me about you. I want to know you." She smiled, eyes twinkling and Iroh knew the request was genuine.

He talked and told Korra about his life, about who he was, about his passions and his loves. She wound herself around him, and he held her. She lay in his arms, but also in his heart as he told her things that nobody else knew. He told her about Grandfather Zuko, how he had taught Iroh about fire bending, but also the importance of control and knowing what one wants, and never giving up until you achieve it.

They talked into the setting sun and as the dusk settled in around the forest Iroh realized they needed to get back to camp. But before he could get up, Korra swung her leg around him, straddling his waist and pinning him to the ground with her hands. Her hair fell around their faces as she bent down to kiss his lips.

Iroh's breath quickened as he pulled Korra to him, kissing her neck and then her chest as he made his way down…

Korra's back arched, pushing herself even closer to Iroh. He was incredible, more than she could have ever hoped for, and suddenly she knew what Aang was talking about, at least partly.

Iroh, broke away, laughing huskily and Korra could feel his chest rumbling beneath her breasts. His fingers brushed her lips and then glided down her back.

"We should get back before dark," he whispered regretfully. Korra's hands grappled along his thigh, making their way up his body to his chest where they lay, electrified by the touch and exhilarated by the beat of his heart.

"Thank you," she whispered into his chest.

"For what?"

"For helping me open my chakras," she said simply, shaking her head and pushing herself to her feet.

Iroh looked at her questioningly as she pulled him to his feet but he said nothing. As she turned to leave he took her hand with surprising force and spun her back to him.

He pressed his lips to her harder than before, more passionate in his need and want. He held her in his arms for a moment relishing the feel of her body against his. Then he said.

"No thank you," and pulled her along back through the crimson forest, blackened with the shadows of a fading sun


End file.
